


Someday I'm gonna be with you

by Anomiac



Series: Anomiac Carmilla collections [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Enemies With Benefits, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anomiac/pseuds/Anomiac
Summary: A Carmilla one shot collection- pure smutNo turning back now.Originally posted on Wattpad under the same name.





	1. Carmilla has gone too far

**Oops where did this come from?**  
_Tags: Hollstein, Blood, Biting, sexual content._

"Is it just me, or is Carmilla going way too far with these pet names," Laf says one night while watching a movie with Laura on their laptop. They'd taken to making movie night a weekly thing, to de-stress after a long week of classes that they actually had to start going to after the chaos blew over.

Laura sighs. Out of relief or exasperation, she isn't quite sure, but one thing she does know is that Carmilla has taken her nicknames to a whole 'nother level, and has taken to using them in very public settings.

"It's not just you. I was hoping nobody would notice."

"It's pretty damn hard not to notice, dude, remember when she called you-"

"Stop! I don't want to hear it again. Never again. Let's just erase that moment in time from history  _forever_."

Laf laughs hard, almost too hard, at Laura's misery, as per usual, and to make it worse, the door opens and Carmilla walks in with her bag.

"Carm! You're back early," Laura says, getting up without knocking the laptop over somehow and pecking Carmilla on the lips in greeting. She supposedly had gone on some hunting trip with Danny to teach her how to hunt properly, but apparently it was short. Really short.

"Yeah. Fast learner," Carmilla grumbles her disappointment, her cheeks slowly turning red. It brings such a smile to Laura's face, she can barely contain it, because Carmilla is trying her best to get along with Danny for her.

"Well, I should get going. See you next week, Laura," Laf says as they awkwardly shuffle out of the room with their laptop. The door closes behind them and Laura is left with Carmilla, whose eyes seemed to have darkened significantly, and it's a little weird how she's looking at Laura right now like she wants to-

Before she knows it, Laura's on the bed with a growling Carmilla on top of her, licking and nipping at her neck eagerly. She almost lets herself drown in the feel of it, let her encapsulate her in warmth with kisses and cuddles and so much more. She wants to, but she wants to make sure Carmilla isn't upset first.

"Wait, wait Carmilla," Laura says, but the raven-haired girl doesn't seem to hear, continuing to leave sucking kisses down Laura's neck with accompanying bruises to paint her skin a beautiful picture of hickeys and love-bites. Laura can't seem to hold her soft moans back this time. She can't remember the last time they've been together this way with all of the classes getting in the way. She decides that whatever might be upsetting Carmilla can wait. Her hesitant hands tangle in dark hair and pull the vampire closer to her neck.

"Can I?" Carmilla mumbles against soft skin. Laura's eager nod rewards her with the light impression of a smile against the expanse of her neck, and then two sharp points of pain piercing her skin. She writhes slightly as the pain slowly morphs into pleasure, Carmilla's venom making its way through her veins and eliminating any negative feeling for the moment. Her writhing turn into her grinding against Carmilla's thigh, which had conveniently ended up between Laura's legs.

Carmilla moans against Laura's neck as she takes her first pull, as if it's a delicacy that she'll never get sick of, and Laura closes her eyes in blissful pleasure. The vampire wraps her arms around the blonde's waist in a tight hug as she moves her thigh against Laura's center and takes another long pull, savoring it.

It's been a long day for her, attempting to teach Danny how to be a good vampire, only to be shown up in a matter of seconds. All she wanted to do all day was come home to Laura and wrap her arms around her so tight until she's certain that the cupcake isn't going anywhere, and that she needs Carmilla around. This, drinking from her, is an intimate act that happens maybe once every two weeks, but is somehow more amazing and captivating every time. It shows that the shorter girl trusts her wholeheartedly, enough to let her sink her fangs in and take from her, and sustain her. She continues drinking her slowly, checking that her heart doesn't start to slow down.

"Fuck," she hears Laura moan breathily above her. The cupcake only ever curses when Carmilla is taking control, and that's a definite plus, aside from getting Laura to let go of all her stubborn stress and give in to pleasure. Slowly, she slides her fangs from the wounds, lapping up the blood that trickles from the punctures, reveling in Laura's whimper. She's not nearly done, but she also doesn't want this to go by so fast, so she starts nipping around the bite, hoping to coax some more blood to the surface.

"Carmilla,  _please_ ," Laura begs, making Carmilla's eyes unfocus with the need to claim and fuck, but she takes her time, lavishing her neck and rolling her hips against Laura's to create the friction that she craves.

The sounds of panting and the soft creak of the bed fills the room, accented by Carmilla's little slurps as she sucks on Laura's neck, and Laura's moans.

It's only after she begs Carmilla for a second time that she finally buries her teeth in Laura's neck again and Laura gasps in surprise moaning louder than before now that she's closer to her climax. She bucks harder against Carmilla's thigh, her hands moving down to grab her and spurr her to match her pace.

They reach it together, just like that, with Carmilla's teeth dug into Laura's neck and her blood flowing freely into her mouth and down her throat smoothly, and Laura clinging to her like she's salvation, her moans pitching up until they peak and plateau, her baci arching into Carmilla and her hips stuttering in their movements. The taste of it drives Carmilla to her own, and they move together in a beautiful give and take until Laura taps Carmilla on her shoulder twice, signaling Carmilla to stop.

She does, and her fangs slide from Laura's neck a second time, retracting. She smiles satisfied as she cleans up Laura's neck, making sure to pay extra attention to the wounds until they heal over nicely in a matter of minutes while Laura lay breathlessly panting under her.

"So delicious, my radiant honey daisy," Carmilla whispers in her ear and nips her earlobe.

"Carmilla, we have  _got_ to talk about the nicknames," Laura breathes out, managing to lift her head up to look at her girlfriend, whose lower jaw is currently covered in her own blood. Such a messy eater.

"What? You don't want me to call you my fluffy wuffy grumble cookie in front of all your friends anymore?" Carmilla says with a smirk as she hugs her tighter. Laura lets her head fall back and she sighs deeply as Carmilla buries her head in the crook of her neck and laughs. 

 

 

http://funstuff.pantomimepony.co.uk/petname.htm


	2. Finger Lickin' Good

**Laura is submissive as fuck.**

_Tags: D/S elements (I did my best. Don't be offended plz), sexual content, choking, finger sucking, turn back now its a fuckin' sauna in here._

 

  
Carmilla is laying in bed reading one of her old philosophy books when Laura storms into the room straight over to the kitchen area and starts making hot chocolate for herself, her movements angry. Carmilla puts down the book watches her girlfriend for a moment, wondering who upset the cupcake and how she can make them pay for it.

"What's wrong, Creampuff?" she asks softly. Laura sighs and sets her TARDIS cup down on top of the mini fridge so hard Carmilla is afraid it'll break - and we all know how Laura would react to that.

"Nothing, it's stupid. I'm just stressed out from studying so hard all week," the blonde sighs, her shoulders slouching as she pinches the bridge of her nose. Carmilla is both relieved and disappointed; she was really looking forward to punching some frat jerk. She feels bad for being so neglectful during the week, knowing how Laura craves to feel cared for and controlled by her. It's not that she hasn't noticed the tension building in the tiny girl's shoulders, or the way she clung a little tighter to her every night, it's just that she's been preoccupied with her own problems so much so that she didn't have any time to devote to her. Maybe she can fix that right now.

"Come here," Carmilla says in the authoritative tone she uses whenever they play and pats an open spot on the bed, nearest to the wall. Laura immediately obeys and climbs over the vampire to lay next to her, looking up at her in anticipation. Carmilla presses her lips against hers in a soft, loving kiss that only lasts a few minutes, wherein Laura has her fingers tangled in raven hair, and Carmilla's fingernails scratch lightly up and down her girlfriend's back as their lips chase each other.

When the kiss breaks, Carmilla presses the index finger of her right hand to Laura's lips.

"Suck," she commands. Laura wraps her warm lips around the vampire's cool finger and sucks on it softly, lathing it with her tongue and closing her eyes. Carmilla picks her book back up and smiles as she continues reading, "good girl."

Laura continues sucking on her finger as she slowly relaxes into the bed. Eventually she wraps one arm around Carmilla's midsection and the other around Carmilla's arm as she pulls herself closer. The vampire adds her middle finger to the warm heat of Laura's mouth, feeling her first finger become wrinkly with the attention it's getting. Every now and then she'll wiggle her fingers teasingly and stroke her tongue, or pull her fingers back slightly eliciting a soft whimper from the girl and causing her to suck harder.

"You're doing such a good job, Cupcake," Carmilla whispers as she kisses the top of Laura's head. She hears a hum of appreciation and smiles, noticing how relaxed Laura has become from this simple act. Gently she puts down the book and turns so that she's on her side facing her. She threads her fingers through blonde hair and watches her relaxed face. "I love you."

Laura opens her eyes and looks into Carmilla's with pure adoration, a smile curving her lips as she suckles on the fingers in her mouth. She doesn't need to say it, but these intimate moments never fail to bring out the vampire's sappy side. In her new closeness, she pushes her fingers farther in and presses down on Laura's tongue until she makes a soft choking noise, then she lets up pressure and kisses a trail from the girl's cheek over to her ear, brushing her hair behind it slowly with her left hand.

"Later, baby," she whispers with a nip to her earlobe. She feels her nod.

 

* * *

 

It was a day like any other on the Silas Campus. Students were playing a rousing game of 'toss the head' in the quad, typing on sentient computers in the library, and building barricades in the student lounge. It was an especially normal day for one Carmilla Karnstein, who had just woken up to find her girlfriend by her bedside, naked and kneeling on the floor so that she is sitting back on her ankles with her hands splayed across her spread thighs in a relaxed manner.

"Not right now, Laura," Carmilla grumbles as her eyes rake over her. However delighted to see Laura in perfect position ready for her to take, it's much too early. But at the disappointed look on her cupcake's face as she gets up with her knees popping from being positioned for so long, the vampire gives in, grabbing Laura's hand and pulling her down onto the bed, whispering hotly in her ear, "let me watch."

She immediately sees the effect it has on Laura as she eagerly squirms to lean more firmly against Carmilla's side, who smiles at her and wraps an arm around the smaller girl's back, stroking her arm up and down comfortingly.

Laura begins by trailing her hands down to her stomach, over her soft breasts and down to her navel and back up again just feeling herself, until she dips a little lower and drags her hands back up with her nails pressing down, leaving ten red streaks up the pale skin of her stomach, over her rib cage. She shudders and moans softly, and Carmilla sucks in a breath, realizing that Laura is mimicking something that the vampire herself would do.

Her eyes gaze hungrily at the red contrast and she suddenly regrets her decision to just watch, but then Laura's hand is sinking lower until it meets the patch of hair that Carmilla insisted that Laura keep, and lower still until one finger slips between slick folds and parts them gently. Carmilla's arousal rears its head quicker than expected, and a low growl makes its way out of her throat, almost startling Laura but in the end only exciting her more knowing that she's getting a reaction out of her.

"Tease yourself," Carmilla orders brusquely as she watches Laura's hand. Slowly Laura circles her clit, biting her lip to muffle her moan and hoping Carmilla doesn't notice-but at the same time hoping she does. Her finger stops circling and travels lower to tease her entrance which is almost soaking wet by now.

"Are you thinking about me?" Carmilla says as she grabs Laura's chin and turns her face towards her, roughly dragging her thumb along Laura's bottom lip to free it from between her teeth. The blonde moans softly and nods, circling her clit again in an achingly slow rhythm. Her cheeks are flushed but she maintains eye contact.

"One finger." Laura obeys and moans into Carmilla's shoulder as she enters herself slowly. Carmilla's arms tighten around her as she watches with rapt attention, feeling heat pool between her own thighs. With the same slow pace, she pulls her finger out and pushes it back in a few times, curling it the fourth time she pushes in, and moaning louder, to Carmilla's pleasure.

"Two," Carmilla says against Laura's neck, leaving open mouthed kisses along the side of it and letting one hand posessively grasp it and squeeze teasingly, temporarily constricting Laura's breathing before moving lower and pinching one pert nipple, unable to keep her hands to herself any longer. She doesn't believe she should have to.

Like a magnent, once Laura's pushed a second finger in with the first, Carmilla's hand covers Laura's where it's positioned between her legs and roughly pushes Laura's hand flush to her pubic bone so that her fingers reach deeper than they had before. Laura's needy whimper is like music to her ears.

"Keep going," she growls against Laura's neck, feeling her pulse race beneath her lips.  _All for her._

When Laura pulls her fingers back out and pushes them back in harder, the vampire smiles laviciously. She grabs Laura's leg and lifts it to lay it over her own legs so that Laura's legs are spread wider. The new position elicits that breathy moan from Laura that Carmilla loves hearing.

The dark haired girl starts whispering any dirty thought that enters her mind, and each one seems to bring forth a new wave of arousal from both of them, and soon enough Laura's fingers are moving as fast as they can and her chest is heaving with her moans as Carmilla watches her with dark eyes and rolls her girlfriend's nipple between her fingers, pulling on it roughly. Laura arches her back, moving her hips against her hand to chase her pleasure.

"You're gorgeous," she breathes out and it almost sounds like a moan. She reaches a hand up again to close around Laura's throat. "Show me your hand."

Laura rests her unoccupied hand against her stomach, showing three fingers.

"Perfect." Her hand slowly closes around the girl's throat, careful not to over-do it knowing how strong she is. She watches Laura's eyes roll to the back of her head as she continues to build toward her climax. Carmilla's grip gets tighter and tighter until Laura's breath is ragged and she's struggling to breathe properly.

Her hand now shows one finger, signaling her to losen up a little to let Laura get some air in, and once she does, the dam fractures and breaks, and Laura nearly screams Carmilla's name in her release, if it weren't for the rasp of her voice.

Her back arches and bows with the bucking of her hips against her hands. She's shuddering with the strength of it, and Carmilla gently pushes her fingers out to replace them with her own and feel the pulsing of Laura's walls.

"Look at you, Cupcake. You're perfect," she whispers as she presses her lips against Laura's and pushes her fingers in again, curling them sharply and swallowing Laura's gasp. She does it again, rougher, and presses her thumb over Laura's clit. The kiss ends when Laura comes again with Carmilla's name on her lips in a soft sob, and Carmilla finally pulls her fingers out. bringing them up to Laura's lips for her to clean.

Their lips meet again in a lingering blissful kiss once her fingers are clean. The only thing better than tasting Laura directly from the source is tasting her on Laura's mouth, so it's no surprise that she purrs contentedly into the kiss, resulting in an adorable giggle from the blonde.

"I love you," Laura whispers against her lips. Carmilla already knows. 


	3. Bite me

**Laura's got a kink but she also really cares about Carmilla.**   
_Tags: Hollstein, Biting, Fluff, minimal smut_

It was unexpected, really, when Carmilla pinned her to the bed at lightning speed and sank her fangs into Laura's neck. She didn't know what she thought it would be like. Well actually she did; she thought it would be painful and grotesque - or at least that's what she was told to believe. Deep down inside she thinks maybe a part of her was always enticed by the idea of a vampire drinking from her, of taking control and ravishing her.

So maybe it wasn't all that unexpected when instead of pain radiating through her body as the feisty vampire drank her blood only seconds after Will fled from the room, she felt a burst of liquid heat run through her veins and excitement twist and twine inside her like a corkscrew, refusing to let go.

But it was over in seconds. Carmilla pulled away and dashed out of the room as fast as her leather-clad legs could manage, leaving a dazed and impossibly turned on Laura to deal with the blood trailing down her neck and the embarrassing realization that she  _totally_  has a biting kink.

 

* * *

 

Once she realized, it was infinitely more difficult to be around Carmilla without having the urge to display her neck like some kind of sacrificial goat, or a fine-roasted chicken. It definitely earned her more strange glances from her friends than usual when she nearly dropped her cup of hot chocolate seeing Carmilla bite into a pack of blood and drain it dry.

The dreams are worse. Leaving her mind open to do anything it pleases is very dangerous when the person being fantasized about sleeps in a bed only five feet away.

"Hey, hey Laura, you're dreaming," Carmilla's voice pulls her out of one of her amazing dreams about Carmilla pushing her against the nearest wall and biting her. She seems to be having those more and more often lately. She flushes red and clears her throat, realizing she had fallen asleep while she and Lafontaine were watching a movie on their laptop. She hopes she isn't so turned on that Carmilla can tell.

Just  _how_  awkward is this situation?

She avoids eye contact as she recounts her same old story about the black cat and the girl in the white dress. She still has those nightmares, but the whole biting thing seems to have taken the forefront and lately it's the only thing that's been plaguing her sleep.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

She's trying to pay attention to what Lafontaine is saying. She is. But Carmilla keeps biting her lip while she reads that big Sumerian book. She can't take it.

"Laura, are you even listening to me?" Laf says indignantly. Laura looks at them quickly and nods.

"Yes, yeah. I'm sorry. I'm just- I don't know. What were you saying?" Lafontaine sighs but starts talking again, something about how the angler fish being worshiped.. yadda yadda yadda, Carmilla just took another sip from her glass of blood and Laura can't help but watch the way her pink tongue pokes out to lick her lips clean. And when one fang slowly scrapes along her lower lip, Laura all but stops breathing.

What has this vampire done to her?

"Oh my god, just  _BITE_  her already!' Lafontaine storms out of the room and slams the door shut behind them. The blonde girl sits there with her cheeks slowly tinging red as Carmilla looks from the door to Laura several times in confusion.

"They left in a hurry," Carm points out nonchalantly, closing the book and setting it on the bed next to her. Laura sighs and drags her hands down her face. Carmilla is looking at her when she finally looks up.

"Hi."

"Creampuff, you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Not really."

Carmilla looks as if she's debating something before finally she stands up and sits next to Laura on the younger girl's bed. They're too close now. It's not that Laura can't control herself, it's just that she doesn't  _want_  to control herself. She and Carmilla have been growing closer over the past few weeks, and she can't help but think that maybe the vampire might share her feelings.

"The sooner you say it, the sooner it'll be over with." Such wise words. The tiny gay takes a deep breath.

"Ever since you bit me that one time, I haven't been able to get it out of my head."

"That's why you've been acting so weird? I've apologized about a thou-"

"No, no Carm, not in a bad way. It's- It was," Laura sighs in frustration, not being able to get her words out.

"It was what, Laura?" Carmilla using her first name. This means business.

"I want you to do it again," Laura says as she looks down at her lap, "I  _liked_  it."

She hears the vampire take in a soft breath, yet so sharply that it cut through the silence between them.

"Okay," she hears Carmilla say, except it doesn't really sound like her voice. It sounds strained. When she looks up she sees the vampire's pupils have dilated, leaving only a thin line of brown between pupil and limbal ring.

"Okay?" The vampire nods, eyes shifting down to Laura's lips, and then her neck; possibly trying to decide where to start first. The blonde girl lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

It's awkward at first, both of them not sure who should take the lead but too stubborn to back away. Eventually Carmilla steps up and grabs Laura's face by her cheeks to pull her closer and connect their lips, and it's almost reverent how they kiss. They've both been holding out on their desires for so long and it's all culminated to this point when they both realize what the other wants. Needs.

It travels between them, the desire to be connected. Their lips meet kiss after burning kiss and they seem endless, tongue teasing tongue, and teeth nipping lips. But soon Laura needs to breathe, so Carmilla moves to her cheek and presses a smile there, which she intended to be a kiss but she couldn't get her facial muscles to cooperate.

"Bite me, Carm" Laura breathes out, and drags her attention back to the objective at hand. There will be time for romantics later. The vampire nips her jaw before kissing down to her beautiful neck, where the impression of her teeth and fangs already mark the skin. Perfectly imperfect. She wouldn't have it any other way.

When Carmilla finally bites down, after months of denying herself and trying to make it seen as if nothing is wrong, it's explosive for the both of them, and they never want to go back to how things were before.

 

* * *

 

 

"Carm." Laura's laying on her back on her bed and Carmilla is reading a book on her own bed, as usual.

"No." It's curt.

"Carm."

"No."

"Carmilla," Laura pleads, dragging out her name. She donated blood today, but that doesn't mean Carmilla can't still bite her.

"No."

"Carm, please," the younger girl begs. Okay, maybe she did give more than usual. It's not her fault they messed up!

"Cupcake, no."

"But it feels good. Plus you're hungry. Lemme sustain you."

"You'll die."

"It'd be a good death."

Carmilla sighs, wondering how she ever fell for this beautifully stubborn girl. Papa Hollis had his work cut out for him.


	4. There are worse ways to wake up

**Carmilla wants to surprise Laura**

_Tags: sexual content, slightly dub-con except not cause they've done it before._

 

My cold hands travel down the warm skin of her stomach slowly, pushing the bed sheet down with them until it bunches up around my legs where I'm straddling the shorter girl's legs. I can see the effect it has on the girl even as she sleeps. She shifts away from the cold points dragging down her flesh. I smile and rub my thumbs in circles over the soft jut of her hips on each side.

Slowly I lean down and capture one nipple in my mouth, lathing it with my chilled tongue until it's pert, and then I move onto the other to give it the same attention, slowly dragging my front teeth along the bud. From above me I hear the blonde girl gasp softly, but looking up I see that her eyes aren't open and her features are still relaxed.

I start my descent by kissing a trail down her stomach to her navel. She squirms slightly under my touch, but still doesn't wake up so I keep going down further and further, inching down the bed until I can press open-mouthed kisses against the hip bones I had my hands on not long ago. I nipped one with a fang as gently as I can manage, not enough to make it bleed but enough to excite another gasp from the girl.

Her legs spread open easily in her unconscious state, and I settle between them as I have nearly a thousand times before, but only a few times have been in this situation. Slowly I blow cold air along her lips, glistening with arousal she isn't aware of yet, and I drag my nails up and down one pale thigh gently. I take a deep breath through my nose, taking in her scent, her arousal. My dessert. It doesn't matter what she calls it, it's delicious every time.

I leave more open-mouthed kisses along her thighs, purposefully avoiding the irresistible heat in front of me, knowing that it won't be as satisfying if the girl isn't awake to experience it fully. After a while, I start leaving a scatter of love-bites marking the pale thighs, to give the blonde something to discover later in the shower, or in front of the mirror. The thought brings a smirk to my face, and she takes her time until eventually the girl starts to stir awake. I kiss my way over to soft velvety lips and snake my arms under her thighs to wrap my arms around them with my hands resting on her stomach. I stare up at her as her face scrunches and her legs stretch and shake.

"Good morning," I purr, leaving a kiss at the crease of her thigh. I'm so close now and the smell is so strong my mouth is watering. Her head lifts up more to see me laying between her thighs, my cold breath fanning across her heat. Her cheeks are flushed and I can hear her heart skip a beat at the sight. I can't keep the smugness of my face so I opt to hide it by burying my face between her legs and letting my tongue delve into the soft heat between her folds. The moan she releases is glorious. I see her fall back as her back arches, and I do my best to hold her hips still as I wrap my lips around her clit and circle it with my tongue.

 _Delicious_.

My tongue circles around her entrance before pushing through it to the source. She's heady and tangy.

She's clenching around my tongue already; her fingers weave through my hair and pull me closer and I let her buck her hips and essentially fuck my face until her back arches again and she gasps loudly as she climaxes. I slow my ministrations while she scratches at my scalp, moaning softly.

But I don't stop there, as soon as she comes down I remove my tongue and slide in two ice cold fingers in its place, twisting them and curling them upward. Her moan is loud and it's music to my ears.

My thumb brushes her clit as I start pumping my fingers slowly, curling them every other time. Her hips meet them every time, forcing me to fuck her deeper and harder, so I comply. I hold her hips down and push my fingers in as deep as they can go, spreading them open as far as the girl's tight walls would allow.

Her moans sound like pleasured sobs at this point. Mixes of 'don't stop' and 'oh my god' hit my ears and encourage me to slow my movements teasingly. Each time I do she moans louder and grasps at my wrists, her hips straining against my strong arm, but I don't budge until she begs me to, until she can't take it anymore, and then I take her clit back into my mouth and suck at it as my fingers move faster and harder than before.

The dam breaks and she screams my name loudly, her juices splashing out into my hands, and I lean down quickly to lap them up, curling my fingers inside her to coax out any more. She's a moaning mess when I pull my fingers out and take my time to clean up. I do my best to avoid overstimulating her, but in the end she has to tangle her fingers in my hair and pull me forcefully up her body so she can kiss me. She practically growls at her taste on my mouth and slips us so that she's ontop. Her wicked smile lets me know that it's gonna be a long morning.

...

"Enjoy your surprise?" I ask her softly, scratching her stomach lightly and pressing kisses against her jaw sometime later. She smiles coyly and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"There are worse ways to wake up."


	5. At least we're trying

**We're both shit with emotions but we're trying to make things work**

_Tags: OT3 Carmilla/Laura/Danny_

 

"Carmilla, is that my camera?"  _Uh oh._

Carmilla tries to get up from the bed, but Big Red is straddling her before she can act, and not for the reason she would prefer. To her right Laura is staring at her with narrow eyes.  _Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition._

"No, it's not," the vampire responds. Laura gets up from the bed and picks up the camera in question, examining it.

"It says property of Danny Lawrence on it." The red-head glares down at her.

_Dammit._

"Really? I never noticed..." She knows she's been caught, but it never hurt to play stupid. Bonus if it makes Danny mad.

"Cut the crap, blood pack. You know you stole that from me."

"Yeah, well then you should have done a better job protecting it."

"I'm better at protecting than you are."

"Oh really, is that why the cupcake ditched you for me?"

"Yes, actually!"

"I saved her life!"

"Because you put her in danger in the first place!"

"Don't test me, Clifford," Carmilla growls low.

Danny leans down a little closer and snarls "kitty!"

"Mutt!" Carmilla shoots back as she props her self up on one elbow and glares at her.

"Fangs!"

"Muzzle mouth!"

"Elvira!"

"Xena!"

"Enough!" Laura shouts. They had both forgotten the angry blonde standing only four feet away holding Danny's stolen camera. Danny and Carmilla immediately soften at the sight of the fuming cupcake, but their apologetic looks have no effect.

"I will not deal with you two fighting and calling each other ridiculous nicknames three days away from valentines day!" Laura shakes her head in disbelief and points at the two with the camera in her hand, "fix it."

With that, she tosses the camera on the bed with them and storms out. The door slams behind her and it's like a slap in the face for both of them.

"So..." Carmilla breaks the long silence their anger was festering in. It's not every day that the cream puff storms out on them, and both of their hearts are aching because of it.

"Why? Why'd you steal from me?" Danny, still straddling Carmilla's hips, sits back on the vampire's legs. She thinks she must look very tiny laying under the red giant like this.

"Danny," she sighs and brings a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose. Here it goes. "I wanted to... give you a present."

"A- a present?" The big puppy's head tilts and her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"A valentines."

"For... oh."

"Yeah. Stake me now, please, because this is mortifying." She covers her face with her hands and sighs into them, despite not really needing to breathe. Gently, Danny pries the vampires hands from her face and holds them in her own.

"I just... You didn't have to- fuck it." She leans down and presses her lips to Carmilla's in a heated kiss. They're rarely intimate when Laura isn't around, their relationship not being as close as their ones with Laura, but when they do it's usually to avoid saying what they're feeling. Carmilla doesn't really care.

She grabs danny's hair in fists to pull her closer, tilting her head into the kiss and biting the girl's lip harder than intended. She immediately soothes it with her tongue.

"Fuck," Danny mumbles into her mouth as she grinds her hips down against the vampires. Carmilla rocks her hips up to meet her and stifles a moan by deepening the kiss, licking into the red-haired girl's mouth.

One of Carmilla's hands leaves the girl's hair to run up her back, lifting up her shirt. Danny breaks the kiss to lift her shirt over her head and throw it over onto Carmilla's bed before she looks down at the flustered Vampire.

She reaches over to grab her camera, that Laura conveniently threw next to them, and quickly snaps a picture of Carmilla with dark, lustful eyes, red cheeks, and mussed up hair. She'll definitely keep this one.

"Next time you want to get me a present, ask," Danny says as she cups Carmilla's jaw and tilts her head up. She ducks down and kisses the girl's jaw, dragging her teeth down to what would have been her pulse point if Carmilla were alive and bites hard, but not hard enough to break the skin, as she rolls her hips again.

"Fuck, okay," Carmilla growls out as she desperately tries to hold onto her dominance.

"You're supposed to be talking things out!" An indignant voice reaches both of their ears and two heads turn toward the blonde girl standing next to the bed with her hands on her hips. Carmilla and Danny look at each other with dilated pupils and panting breath.

"We're sorry," they say in unison. Laura squeals as Danny grabs the cupcake's hand and pulls her into two pairs of arms and equally eager mouths.


	6. The Soap Debacle

**What did you expect?**   
_Tags: LaFerry, Sexual Content,_ _Strap-ons, Punishment, Soap_

Perry and Lafontaine are in their bedroom together, going through their daily routines as usual. Perry cleaning the house from top to bottom, and Lafontaine working on another science project for their job at the research center. Except the events of last night, their anniversary, has them both sitting on the edge of their metaphorical seats. They finally decided that they want to start trying to have a baby.

And of course a new addition to the family comes with some changes. They talked extensively about it over a few glasses of wine, and it was eventually decided upon that Perry would have to give up her harsh soaps that could be bad for a child's skin, and Lafontaine would have to stop cursing. It's gonna be difficult, to say the least.

They were already failing miserably.

"Fuck yeah! That's what I like to call a stabilized andromorph!" they shout as the shoot up from their chair with their arms in the air, their smile so wide it almost splits their face in half. Perry stops scrubbing the end table for a second and looks up to scold her excitable lover.

"Lafontaine, how many times have I told you not to use that language! If we're going to have a child, you need to control yourself!"

"I'm sorry, I got excited! I finally figured out how to make the-"

"That's no excuse." She places her hands on her hips and starts tapping her foot. Lafontaine crosses the room and places a hand light hand on the girl's elbow, leaning up to kiss her cheek.

"You get excited about cleaning, Perry. I don't think you know what true excitement is," they say as they make their way out of the room, but that was the last straw for Perry. Her eye twitches before she reaches out and grabs Lafontaine's wrist, pulling them back to her. She walks them back until they hit the wall harder than expected. "W-What are you doing, Perr?"

"I'll show you how excited cleaning can be," she says, leaning close while reaching toward her utility belt to grab the yellow bar of soap.

"If you want to use foul language, then I guess I'll just have to clean you too."

When Lafontaine opens their mouth to ask what their wife is up to again, they're met with a hard block of soap pressing against their tongue, coating it almost immediately with the strong taste of ammonia, making them gag.

"Don't spit it out, and don't move," the taller red-head says as she grips Laf's jaw in her hand for a second before she pushes away, leaving them pressed against the wall. She opens the third drawer of the dresser, rummaging around and eventually pulling out a strap-on. Lafontaine's eyes widen in surprise, and maybe tad bit of excitement. They gag again, swallowing hard at the image of what Perry could do with that thing.

In no time at all, Perry is walking back up to her lover with the dildo standing proud between her legs. Other than her utility belt full of cleaning supplies still fastened around her waist and the harness, she has nothing else on. The sight is...

"Fuck, you're so hot right now," they manage to say around the bar of soap and the acrid taste. Perry glares at her lover. Were it not for the fact that she'd have to clean up all the later, she would have ripped every single piece of fabric off of them right now. So instead she just unbuttons their jeans and pushes the offending clothing down along with their underwear in one fell swoop. She doesn't wait for Lafontaine to step out of them before she's turning them around and pushing them into the wall again, face first with her hand fisted in Laf's short hair, pulling their head back.

Perry leans over Lafontaine, pressing her chest against the scientist's back as she whispers teasingly in their ear, "watch your mouth."

With that she positions the dildo at their entrance and thrusts it in easily, the pain on Laf's part barely noticable. Lafontaine immediately presses their face against the wall harder as they push their hips back into Perry's. She grabs their hip with one hand to keep them still, the other still buried in their hair, and starts the pace off slow and steady.

"Fuck, more," they moan around the bar of soap, their mouth burning from the taste but it's so worth it. Suddenly Perry rips the dildo out. Lafontaine whimpers from the loss.

"What did I tell you, Lafontaine?" She growls, re-positioning the head to rest at their entrance. Laf groans and tries to push back, but every time they do, Perry pulls back further. She pulls their hair until their head is tilted back as far as it can go. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer."

"To watch my mouth," Laf mumbles around the soap. Perry slams her hip into theirs and relishes the loud moan that earns from her lover, low and throaty. She keeps that pace, pulling out slow and then snapping her hips forward, pushing the dildo into them hard and rough. Each time it draws out another moan. Laf's never seen Perry fall into this dominant position so easily before. It usually takes a bit more effort on their part to annoy the girl into a sexually frustrated state.

The hand in Laf's hair moves down to scratch five red lines down their back until it reaches their hip and grips it hard enough to bruise, and the pace Perry set speeds up until she's fucking her spouse hard and fast, pulling them into each thrust and pushing them against the wall with the force of her hips, the sound of rhythmic thumps against the wall mixed with Lafontaine's barely muffled moans echoing throughout the house.

"So dirty," Perry snarls uncharacteristically as she pulls out once more and pushes Lafontaine over onto the neatly made bed, sauntering over. Perry's chest rises and falls rapidly from both lust and exertion, her face rigid with dominance and her eyes dark and exploratory. Lafontaine finally kicks off their jeans and lays on their back, staring up at their beautiful and currently very domineering-in-a-sort-of-scary-but-totally-hot-way wife as they try their best not to lick the soap which is still making itself at home in their mouth.

Perry grabs both of Laf's ankles-one in each hand-and quickly flips them over onto their stomach, climbing on top of them and burying the dildo between their thighs once more. Laf cries out in a beautiful mix of pleasure, pain, and surprise, only barely managing to hold back the slew of curse words that came to mind with the intense cocktail of sensations. They can feel themselves building up to a steep drop.

Perry bears down on her lover's lower back with her hands, slamming her hips into theirs forcefully, feeling her body start to ache from how much she's putting into this, but persevering. She leans down, pressing against Laf's back and she kisses the nape of their neck as she grinds her hips into theirs. Lafontaine's moans pierce the silence between the intermittent sound of skin slapping against skin, or the jangling of the supplies on Perry's belt.

"Fuck me," Lafontaine moans after Perry had started to slow down, but with their face buried in the bed sheets and the bar of soap in their mouth, it's barely discernible. Perry thrusts deep into her spouse and pulls their hips up off the bed so that they have to use their knees to support themselves, their chest still pressed into the mattress.

"What did you say?" Perry asks as she gives a few short but hard thrusts, keeping her hips flush with Lafontaine's ass. When they don't answer, she only does it harder, leaning forward and squeezing their ass roughly, letting her nails dig into the malleable flesh, causing Lafontaine to let out a whine and attempt to move their hips to fuck themselves, knowing that it would only take a little bit more for them to finish. "No!" Perry pulls out a third time, to Laf's displeasure, leaving them feeling empty as they lay panting there. They were so close.

Perry reaches up to Lafontaine's face and presses the bar of soap in further to silence their cry of disappointment, making Laf gag on the pungent taste several times before letting up the pressure. "What did you say?" she repeats, her angry tone edging on sultry.

"I said," Laf starts, trying their best to speak but with the soap and the painful ache between their legs, they have a hard time finishing that sentence.

"What?" Perry's nails dig in more, grounding Lafontaine.

"I said fuck me," they tell her.

"No cursing!" Perry says through clenched teeth as she pushes the dildo back in. Laf's voice cracks with their moan, being so close to coming.

"Please, let me cum!" they beg their wife, pushing their hips up further for her. Perry smirks and finally complies, reaching under Laf to pinch their clit between her thumb and forefinger, then rubbing it in fast circles as she fucks them without any hesitation. They break slowly, their back arching and bowing and a waterfall of moans spilling out as Perry continues to fuck them mercilessly despite Laf's walls clenching around the dildo. Her hips meeting theirs makes an audible sound that's too erotic for its own good.

When they finally come down, they slump against the mattress, drooling around the bar of soap with their eyes closed, purely exhausted. Perry leans on them once more, panting and moaning softly as she fingers herself to her own resolution, rolling her hips forward against her hand and moaning out her lover's name sweetly.

Perry throws the strap-on somewhere to be cleaned up later, and gently pulls the soap from Lafontaine's slack mouth, strings of soapy spit clinging to their lips. She kisses them gently at the corner of their mouth, smiling softly at their exhausted state before she curls up next to them and falls into a sated sleep.

 

* * *

  
  
  


 

This is a thing that exists now.


	7. The Flea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of the poem written by John Donne, "The Flea".

> "Mark but this flea, and mark in this,   
> How little that which thou deniest me is;   
> It sucked me first, and now sucks thee,  
> And in this flea our two bloods mingled be;   
> Thou know'st that this cannot be said  
> A sin, nor shame, nor loss of maidenhead,  
> Yet this enjoys before it woo,  
> And pampered swells with one blood made of two..."
> 
> " _The Flea_ " by John Donne

 

_Tags: OT3, Danny/Carmilla/Laura, Light fluff, hard smut, the usual._

 

Giving into love or lust wasn't easy for her. Her parents always taught her to be strong and to not stray from the pack. She's a werewolf for Christ's sake, they're not  _supposed_  to be emotionally available.

So it was extremely hard when she figured out that she felt for Laura. And harder when, ultimately, she was replaced by... by a flea.

She's come to accept it, although her feelings for Laura are still strong, and her negativity toward Carmilla, the flea, is even more so. As long as Laura is happy, Danny is glad to let it end there.

Except it didn't just end there. Honestly, she wished it would have, because then she-they-wouldn't be in this situation. How awkward is it to walk into your ex-girlfriend's dorm room to see said girl's current girlfriend drinking her like a juice-box? (And not in the sexual way). Take that awkwardness and multiply it by a thousand when the vampire has the audacity to ask her if she could bite her! Carmilla Karnstein, the vampire, biting Danny Lawrence, the werewolf? No way. The thought of it makes her itch.

She left that situation as quick as she could, but not before seeing the way Laura was looking at her with hopeful eyes and parted lips, like she actually  _wanted_ her vampire girlfriend to bite her werewolf ex! Wouldn't that just make things complicated?  _More_ complicated? That'd just incite a huge war between werewolves and vampires. Danny is 99% sure her parents hadn't seen 'become a blood-bank for a domesticated leech' on her birth chart.

Even if they did, they damn well wouldn't have told her about it. The last time a werewolf and a vampire ever mingled was... never. She's never even heard of such a thing.

So, no. She loves Laura, but if the flea is involved there's no way she can possibly put up with that.

But, of course, as all realistic stories go, it kept going on and on and on. Every waking moment Carmilla found a new way to annoy her. She'd buy her coffee, refuse to sit anywhere else except across from Danny in the Caf, and she'd even walk next to her on her walk back to her dorm and between classes. She never said much, but the way she looked at Danny when she thought the werewolf wasn't paying attention said it all. She's trying to woo her! Or tempt her!

And dammit, it's working.

The more time the flea spends with her, the more she wants to scratch her itch and get it over with, and she thinks the vampire is starting to catch onto that, if her smug grin is anything to go by after the werewolf pinned her to a brick wall on their walk back to the dorm rooms and snarled and spat about personal space until she ran out of words. An unfortunate time to run out of words to say, because media shows that then would have been the perfect time to have some sort of heated and lustful first kiss.

_Maybe_ , Danny thinks after walking away from Carmilla who is rumpled and slumped against the brick wall of the dorm building breathing heavily with a shocked look on her face,  _maybe media is right._

Carmilla texts her two hours later, and her heart swells unexpectedly, immediately jumping to the image of them pressed against a wall tangled in each other like they were not long ago. It's wrong, the way she feels. It goes against everything that her nature has shown her. Instinct tells her what to do-it's never steered her wrong so far. So why, when it was so adamantly against Carmilla being close to Laura before, does it now want her to join the happy couple for a movie night tonight?

It's never steered her wrong before, but how could this be right? Her parents would be so upset. She can't help but think that as her thumb hovers over the send button, but when she sends the confirmation text she doesn't feel an ounce of regret.

So, she goes. She doesn't bother changing out of the day's clothing. She doesn't even brush her hair or check herself in the mirror because she doesn't need to look nice for anyone. It's just a movie night with her ex girlfriend and a vampire that's been suspiciously clingy lately and who she may have... so she doesn't make herself look good, but if she spends the whole walk over there trying to catch her appearance in car windows nobody can blame her.

She sits on the couch between Carmilla and Laura, and they're only ten minutes in when the vampire's hand lands on her thigh and her nimble fingers begin drawing shapes lightly. Laura slowly but surely inches closer so that she can lean into Danny's side.

The werewolf tried her best to ignore how it was suddenly a lot more difficult to breathe without that sickeningly sweet feeling in her chest worsening. She's just here to watch a movie. That's it. That  _was_ it.

Except Carmilla's fingers stop drawing shapes and they start moving up her thigh slowly. Danny glances to her left to see the vampire looking right back at her, the hand on her leg still inching up. Danny tenses up and looks over to Laura, who is hugging one of Danny's arms to her chest and staring at her intently.

She forgets how to breathe. Her parents would say that this is wrong, but her instincts tell her that she should let this happen...

What do her parents know, anyway?

She spreads her legs only an inch wider, still unsure, but it's enough to encourage the hand on her thigh to move between her legs and run along the seam of her jeans up to the apex. She sucks in a breath at the ghosting of fingertips over her heat.

Next she feels a hand, Laura's, sliding under her shirt and fingernails grazing her stomach, making her abs jump. If it weren't for Carmilla's hand between her legs rubbing her lightly through the fabric, she would have pressed them together to relieve some of the pressure.

And then there are two pairs of lips on her, and now she can't  _stop_ breathing, letting out soft moans. Laura and Carmilla pepper her neck with kisses as Laura's hand slides lower to the waistband of her jeans to deftly unbutton them and pull down the zipper. They slide back up under her shirt to pull down the werewolf's bra until she can get her fingers on a nipple and roll it between them.

Carmilla's hand pushes into Danny's jeans and underwear until her fingers are finally where Danny needs them. She swears she hears the vampire moan just as loud as she herself did, and it's that that makes everything that she's been feeling for the past week since she walked in on Carmilla and Laura click.

She's never been good at giving into her emotions, but now she can see that she wasn't angry at Carmilla. Well, not entirely. She was... attracted. Drawn to her. Whatever you want to call it. Just like how she's drawn to Laura except not as strongly. Now she doesn't have to hide

Her head falls back against the back of the couch with a huff as she angles her hips up when she feels two long fingers slide into her, filling her up. It feels so right.

She feels Laura's mouth on her neck again, sucking and nipping at her skin while Carmilla moves her fingers in and out of Danny's slick heat slowly. Every curl of her fingerd draws out another moan that she can't hold back.

The heat in her stomach builds slowly with the attention from the two girls. Danny's thighs are shaking with it already, and she can't keep her head up with the way her hips keep moving involuntarily against the vampire's fingers and the attention Laura is giving to her breasts.

And then it hits her, what she really wants. To solidify her act of defiance against her parents and the way they raised her to be; the path they set her on is getting left behind. When Carmilla purrs encouragements against Danny's neck softly, making her shiver even more than she already is being so close to climax, she tilts her head to lean against Laura's and give the vampire more room.

Her body practically begs for it, so when Danny tells her to do it Carmilla already has her fangs unsheathed and scraping against Danny's neck, and it only takes her two seconds for those fangs to dig into her neck and draw from the well. Carmilla's fingers curl once again and the moan Danny released is louder than any of them expected. She writhes and bucks her hips to push Carmilla's fingers deeper and draw out her orgasm as Carmilla sucks at her neck. The pain only intensifies the pleasure.

This isn't just a vampire drinking from a werewolf, it's Carmilla drinking from Danny.

She nearly comes again when she feels Laura's dull teeth bite down at the oposite side of her neck to leave her own mark, even though she heals faster than most.

When Danny comes down, she pulls Laura into a deep kiss for the first time in two months. She missed it. Laura responds immediately, lips parting to accept her tongue eagerly while Carmilla continues to drink, rubbing Danny's stomach back and forth slowly and moaning as she grinds against Danny's leg.

Danny, feeling emboldened, slides her hand down Carmilla's kitten PJ bottoms to rub her clit in hard circles and, at the same time, wraps an arm around Laura to place a hand on the back of the girl's head and deepen the kiss, moaning into it at how wet Carmilla is, and at how much sge loves kissing Laura like this. Carmilla moans louder against her neck and her hips start moving faster against Danny's hand. She can tell that she's close from how she's stopped drinking and just has her fangs resting inside Danny's neck as she grinds desperately. Laura is watching her girlfriend get off with a smirk as she peppers kisses along Danny's jaw.

The werewolf's fingers slide down further and she enters the girl quickly with two of them, hearing the vampire cry out as she cums and feeling her walls clench over and over again, her fangs burying deeper in Danny's neck, causing her to bite her lip hard, now that the pain isn't masqued by her pleasure.

When bloody fangs pull out of her neck and her fingers slide out of Carmilla's core, they both turn toward Laura with predatory smirks.

Danny wondered if she would ever get over the taste of Laura on her lips. But as she devours her again for the first time in a long time, she's glad that she never had to see that happen.

Laura cums on Danny's tongue three times. Once while Carmilla watched, and twice while Carmilla rode Laura's face and tangled her fingers in Danny's hair and pulling on it after Laura's second orgasm to tell her to keep going. By the time they were done, they were all out of breath (except Carmilla) and exhausted.

She ends up nestled between two naked bodies, one pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and the other around her torso with one hand resting on a boob. She sighs contentedly, not knowing if this will last forever, but being sure that it was nowhere near wrong. 


	8. Chokin' ya bro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of everything I've written, this is probably my favorite.

**Don't worry 'bout it bro.**

_Tags: Kirsch/Will (Zeta Bros), Smut, Poor Carmilla_

 

The loud moans and the slapping of skin on skin is audible, but somehow she doesn't hear it as she opens the door and then walks into the living room while staring intently her phone and rereading the message Laura sent her about getting a leash. She begins walking over to the love seat as she meticulously unwinds the long wool scarf from around her neck, but pauses mid-way when she finally looks up.

Soap. Soap. She is going to need  _so_ much soap.

Oh god, there isn't enough soap in the world.    

On the couch, Will has Kirsch pinned to the cushions with one hand on his back and the other fisted in his hair tightly, pulling his head back. His hips are thrusting into his ass roughly, making an audible slap. Kirsch, meanwhile, is moaning so loud the whole house might fall down. What. The.  _Fuck_.

Carmilla stands there in shock, unable to move or cover her eyes as her brother fucks his best friend. Well, she thought they were just friends! She thought Kirsch was straight!

And then to add insult to injury, Will starts thrusting harder, practically grinding his hips against Kirsch's. He leans down and wraps one arm around Kirsch's throat and growls next to his ear, " _be a good bro for homie._ "

At that, he starts moving his hips faster, and Kirsch seems to be more than enjoying it, from the looks of- 

Okay, this is not happening. She is not going to just stand there and comment on how hard Kirsch is getting pounded right now. With that, she turns around and walks out of the house silently, knowing that she'll have that scene ingrained in her memory forever. She's literally been scarred for the rest of eternity.

She walks back to her and Laura's apartment and walks straight past the smaller girl trying to get her attention, and into their bedroom. All Laura hears for the next few minutes is Carmilla screaming into a pillow at the top of her lungs. 


	9. Taco Teusday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is an inside joke

**Veni ,Vidi, Vici**

_Tags: Hollstein, Innocent Laura, virgin sacrifice Laura, Poetic Carmilla_

 

  
It's a sunny Tuesday morning, and everyone is outside participating in the Summer Society's monthly hunt. The recreation hall is devoid of life -- survival gear is strewn across every surface , mixed in with potions and some sort of substance that has mushrooms sprouting out of it, and in the deserted cafeteria empty twinkie wrappers skitter across the floor like tumbleweeds. 

 In the residence hall, it's a wonder to behold that the door to room 307, down at the end of the hall, is -- for once -- closed, but the sound of ruffling sheets and poorly muffled moans can be heard by any nosy red-head that happens to pass by. Behind that door, a very different scene is taking place

Carmilla and Laura are tangled together, clothing nowhere in sight, and one of Carmilla's hands is buried between the blonde's thighs. Laura is moaning Carmilla's name as her hips jerk involuntarily against the girl's exploratory fingers. The experience is enthralling for Carmilla, and exciting in a nerve-wracking kind of way for Laura -- who is, ultimately, a virgin.

They took it as slow as they possibly could. When they first started dating two and a half months ago, it was mostly hand holding and shy kisses every now and then. Carmilla wanted to respect Laura's boundaries and give her the time she needed to be ready for anything more. She figured, being a vampire with a good amount of experience (at least more experience than Laura has) she ought to let the younger girl take it at her own pace.

So she did, and Laura appreciated it until the wait became unbearable and she was practically begging Carmilla to take her. On second thought... that's probably what the vampire was aiming for... regardless, it worked, and luckily the hunt took place today and ensured that nobody would interrupt them, no matter how much noise Laura made.

So clothes were shed quickly, and kisses were exchanged in liberal amounts. They couldn't get enough of each other, and they each strove to be closer and closer as time went on, showing no restraint. Carmilla took charge, finally acting on her desires that practically haunted her dreams. Laura couldn't have been more excited when she felt Carmilla touch her for the first time, her long fingers rubbing her clit in gentle circles.

"Can I taste you?" Carmilla asks in a whisper and then nibbles Laura's earlobe, stopping the movement of her hand before she works Laura up too much. Still, the girl whines at the loss of friction. Out of all the things that Laura thought this moment would be like, that is the one thing that made her the most nervous. It's not that she doesn't want her to (she does, she really does); it's that she isn't sure how Carmilla will react to how she tastes. Maybe she should have tasted herself first...

"Laura, I don't have to-"

"No! I mean, yes. I want you to. I'm just nervous," the blonde reassures her girlfriend quickly, not meeting her gaze. Carmilla, with a smile, turns Laura's head in her direction and gives her a questioning look.

"Why are you nervous? Do you think you won't like it?"

"No, it's not that..."

"You think I won't like it?" Carmilla asks, surprised. She runs her thumb back and forth over the cupcake's jawline and kisses her cheek. "I can assure you that you will taste amazing."

"But, it smells!  it's- it's a-" Laura stutters nervously. The hand between her thighs twitches and she falters with a soft moan.

"A what?" The vampire leans closer and tilts her head more to the side.

"You know."

"A vagina?" she says and then her usual mischievous smirk grows, "A pu-"

Laura squirms minutely and blushes. She interrupts her girlfriend quick, "yeah, that..."

"That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet," she whispers, brushing her lips against Laura's. And damn, if she isn't a sucker for Shakespearean quotes.

"Carm..." Carmilla kisses her languidly and moves down to her jaw, then her neck.

"I can already smell you, Laura. You're so wet. You smell amazing." she mumbles against the side of her girlfriend's neck, inhaling deeply through her nose and smiling as she welcomes a scent that is distinctly Laura. She feels the girl shiver underneath her.

"Ca-arm," Laura moans as the vampire starts moving her fingers again. She teases her entrance with two fingers, pushing in only a little before moving her fingers back up to rub her clit. Again, she stops before she can get started and Laura is left wanting more. 

"If you don't want me to, if you're not comfortable, then I won't." She presses a soft kiss to Laura's lips once more.

"I want you, Carmilla, and I want you to have me any way you want me." She cups Carmilla's face with both hands and kisses her soundly, hoping she doesn't have to beg the girl to eat her out like she had to earlier when Carmilla insisted on waiting until she was absolutely, one-hundred percent, no-doubt-about-it sure she was ready. She sounded a bit like her father honestly, but she'd prefer not to think about her dad when she's about to have sex with her beautiful vampire girlfriend for the first time.

"As you wish," she whispers as she leaves a trail of kisses down Laura's chest to her stomach. She leaves a kiss on each hip bone, and then finally, with a few more detours spurred by the insatiable urge to taste every inch of her, she arrives at her destination between Laura's toned bare legs. 

Laura looks at the dark-haired girl between her legs in awe and heated lust. She's glad she went through with this now. She never knew someone could look so powerful laying between someone's legs. It had always seemed like such a submissive position to her, but when Carmilla's tongue finally tastes her in full, she is helpless and she realized how misguided and inexperienced that opinion was. 

Laura moans. and Carmilla moans. Oh, Carmilla moans at Laura's taste, and the noises Laura is making are barely containable and increasingly harder to control as Carmilla seems to want to take in everything Laura has to offer. She does it like it's her job. Her tongue invades and conquers her over and over again. Carmilla is going to 'veni, vidi, vici' her until she can't breathe. 

When it seems like she can't take anymore, it's only the beginning. Carmilla takes the only pleasurable feeling she has ever known and amplifies it by one thousand, just with her tongue. And when she cums it's with Carmilla's name slipping from her lips over and over again in rushed gasps and an arched back, toes curled. 

The only time Laura has ever seen Carmilla clean is when she's between her legs using her tongue to capture all the remnants of her orgasms.

 


	10. Just friends

**Where my boobs at**

_Tags: Hollstein, friends with benefits, smut, I'm hungry, I dunno, it's Valentines day, fuck the what just read it_

 

They hadn't discussed it much before, because of all the things they do together talking things through is definitely not one of their strong suits. When Carmilla arrived at Laura's apartment three hours ago they barely even exchanged hellos before Carm's lips were on the blonde's, and then they were too busy maneuvering themselves with practiced skill to the bedroom.

It was clear that this thing between them was just physical. They were friends who occasionally liked to get naked together and have some fun, but it was Valentines day and Carmilla could feel the lines between sex and romance begin to blur. She cursed her heart for feeling so full and tried her best to push her feelings, which she had been adamantly ignoring for the past couple weeks since this started, to the very back of her mind.

She shoves Laura back onto the bed and quickly pulls her shirt over her head. While she unhooks her bra, soft hands slide over her stomach and wrap around her waist, and then she feels Laura lips against her skin leaving an aimless trail of kisses up to her breasts. The way she kisses her skin is almost too romantic and Carmilla's afraid Laura can hear how fast her heart is beating.

She doesn't let it go on for long. Eventually she leans down and grabs the hem of Laura's shirt to pull it over her head and even the playing field, only to discover that Laura isn't wearing a bra. Her eyes shift quickly from Laura's breasts up to her brown gold specked eyes. They make her forget how to breath, and for the moment she can't stop thinking about how Laura asked her to come over, and how Laura is looking up at her right now with her lip caught between her teeth, and how Laura could have anyone she wanted, but it's Carmilla standing in front of her, not anyone else.

"Hey," Laura says, snapping her out of her thoughts, "my boobs are down here." She grabs one of Carmilla's hands and places it on one of her breasts, and with that Carmilla is back. She straddles Laura's lap and pushes her back flat against the bed, rolling one nipple between her thumb and index finger. Her lips find the other and they suck on it hard, until Laura is biting her lip to try desperately to hold her moans back, probably out of habit from living in a protective household.

Carmilla stops her ministrations to grab Laura's chin and pull her bottom lip free with her thumb. She leans up and bites it herself just to hear Laura's noises, making sure to sooth it with her tongue before she tugs on it and lets go. It's possessive, and Carmilla's dominant but she usually tries to avoid such an overtly possessive action. If Laura has any complaints, the way her hips are moving and trying to meet Carmilla's certainly does not give her any hints.

Jeans and leather pants are removed, and underwear quickly follows, leaving them both naked and eager, but their pace only slows further. Carmilla takes her time teasing Laura. Her heart skips a beat whenever Laura moans her name in frustration. Carmilla's fingers tease over the blonde haired girl's folds once, twice, three times before Laura gets too impatient and takes the opportunity to flip them over.

Her fingers slip in easily with how wet she is when Laura positions them at her entrance and slides down on them with an almost obscene moan that sounds a lot like Carmilla's name.

"Fuck, Laura."

Laura grinds down on Carmilla's fingers when she curls them toward her, groaning and laying her forehead on the dark-haired girl's shoulder while she moves her hips. Carmilla wishes she could take a picture of this so she could have this moment forever, but the most she can do right now is make it even more memorable than it already is. She flips them back over and drives her fingers even further into Laura, causing her to gasp and tilt her hips up for her fingers to go deeper the next time she pushes them in. And they do. She puts her weight behind her hand and thrusts into it. The blonde moans louder than before and whispers curses to the ceiling with her head thrown back and her back arching, but something seems off.

Laura's hand finds its way between Carmilla's legs, and as if by some unspoken agreement they make eye contact at the same time. a shroud seems to fall around them, shielding from anything outside of this moment. It's just them. Two of Laura's fingers enter her slowly, and she releases a silent sigh, slowing her pace to match Laura's.

It's slow and methodical, in contrast to how fast Carm's heart is beating against her chest. Laura's thumb presses against Carmilla's clit causing her hips to jerk into the touch. She gasps and copies her movements. Their hips move in time with their rhythm. They dance to a song that Carmilla would listen to all day if she could. They continue making eye-contact, as if trying to read into each others thoughts and figure out what the other is thinking.

"Carmilla," Laura says suddenly, hesitantly. Their hips grind against hands, fingers reaching deeper and bringing each other closer to the edge inch by inch.

"Yeah?" Carm rests her forehead against Laura's, realizing how tired it was getting to hold it up. Their situation feels more intimate this way, and it only scares her a little bit. Carmilla waits, but Laura doesn't answer. She only starts moving her fingers in and out of Carmilla faster, and with more force while somehow keeping her easy pace. It works for Carmilla, somehow. She never knew such a slow pace could be so pleasurable, but she supposes it has something to do with it being Laura's fingers. Now she's struggling to her her eyes open as noises trickle out involuntarily.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Laura, I l-" she says in gentle, hurried moans, and her heart seizes in her chest realizing what she was about to say, but Laura doesn't stop. "fuck." Her thumb rubs gentle circles on Carmilla's clit. Her hips jerk over and over again as she nears her peak, and for some reason she focuses on the seemingly endless depth of Laura's eyes, hoping to spend the rest of her life falling into them.

"Cum for me," Laura whispers, and Carmilla does. It's not loud or bed-breaking, it's more than that, Carmilla thinks. It's everything she's wanted and more.


	11. Laura in the Bedroom With a Rope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to. I felt morally obligated, and I regret nothing!

_Tags: Hollstein, bondage, rope, dominant Laura, woah_

 

Laura threads the rope together as best as she can with the nervous anticipation running through her veins. The black hemp rope paints a stark across Carmilla's torso just beneath her breasts and the back of the chair, wrapping around her shoulders and binding her arms to her sides and altogether restricting the movement of her upper body. Carmilla's legs, however, were only bound to the chair at the ankles, leaving her only with the mobility of her neck and her thighs.

Once she finished tying the vampire up, she stands and walks around the girl slowly, checking for any mistakes but mostly admiring her perfect girlfriend who looks even more beautiful now in such a vulnerable position: naked and tied to a chair. For once she's not having to play catch-up with a super-stamina creature of the night.

"I should've known you were into bondage, Cupcake. People don't usually tie others up for weeks with no reason without a little bit of a stain on their innocence," Carmilla says with her usual confident smirk as Laura stands naked in front of her. Carmilla leans forward minutely, the rope restraining her for the most part, and Laura can feel her face turn a brilliant shade of red at the girl's comment and at the realization that she can do whatever she wants, within the limits of what they discussed. She continues circling around the vampire slowly.

_Be confident, Hollis._

_"_ Easier the second time," the cupcake says back with all the steadiness she can muster, walking up behind Carmilla and tugging her head back by her long, wavy dark hair. She can see the effect her confident façade has on Carmilla, how her eyes darken and focus only on her lips and from her position she can see the movement of her pale chest as her breathing gets deeper. It's encouraging.She leans down and kisses her with sharp bites -- an edge of roughness. The new angle gives the kiss a new feeling for both of them that they're both eager to explore, and they do, thoroughly, until Laura runs out of breath and has to pull away.

She doesn't go far. Her hands caress down her chest and grasp her breasts for a moment before moving down further, over the ropes and then back up. She revels in the feeling of Carmilla relaxing under her fingers knowing that it's her doing. Then, without warning, she pulls away and starts circling around her again. Carmilla's eyes open and she grunts in disapproval at the loss of contact.

"Something wrong, Carm?" Laura asks sweetly. She drags her fingertips lightly over Carmilla's bare shoulders and chest as she moves around her, and smiles seeing her girlfriend try to lean closer against the ropes as if she could break them and close the distance. She  _can_ , but Laura would like to keep her modicum of control here please and thank you.

"I want you," Carmilla eyes Laura's body as she breathes out lustfully in that tone that always manages to break Laura down, but not this time. The blonde lightly grabs Carm's chin with her thumb and forefinger and tilts her head up, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"This isn't about  _you_ ," she says matter-of-factly, but her voice is huskier. It gives her an even more powerful feeling being able to deny her. Carmilla's legs press together but her gaze remains steady and lustful. "I'm doing what I wanted to every time I saw you tied to this chair."

Between dealing with gods and slaying evil fish demons, the hardest task was interrogating Carmilla for days and days while she was bound to the chair and looking at her with those broody intense eyes. She felt bad about it for so long afterward after finding out Carm's innocence and even more so after Carmilla revealed that she actually had feelings for her, but eventually those dark lustful thoughts of Carmilla defenseless and willing came back to the forefront whenever she remembered.

"Oh yeah?" Carm bites her lip and huffs out a breath in anticipation, "show me."

Laura presses her lips to Carmilla's again and quickly moves to straddle her lap. Her tongue roams the vampire's mouth and dances with hers while Laura tangles one hand in dark hair and the other cups one breast and pinches the nipple hard. Carmilla moans into the kiss and struggles against the ropes more.

"Don't struggle, Carm," Laura whispers into the kiss and presses herself harder against the body beneath her, rolling her hips against hers. The vampire's hips move to meet hers with the limited movement she has, but it's better than nothing. Once again, Laura removes contact, pulling her lips away from Carm's brusquely and lifting her hips out of reach. This time Carmilla's grunt is more of a groan and she throws her head back as her chest heaves, and the blonde takes the moment to lean down and drag her teeth along Carm's neck. The vampire shivers at the sensation, and abruptly gasps when Laura's teeth bite down where her neck meets her shoulder.

"Fuck, Laura, harder!" she gasps out while she strains against the ropes as her back arches involuntarily.  Laura laps against the skin between her teeth with her tongue as she bites harder and pulls on it. She lets go and kisses the mark sweetly, soothing it with her tongue while Carmilla moans softly. The blonde smiles triumphantly and kisses down Carm's chest, spending little time on her chest and moving quickly down to the floor where he places her hands on Carm's knees and spreads her legs wide. Her eyes are wide looking down at Laura, lust-blown and vulnerable.

"Are you afraid of me?" She's leaving open-mouthed kisses along Carmilla's inner-thigh, ending her trail with a hard nip where her inner thigh meets her hip. One hand moves along the other thigh getting ever-closer to her center. 

"T-that would be," her sentence is broken by a soft moan when Laura gently drags two fingers through her slick folds "laughable in any other situation, Cupcake."

"Does giving up control scare you? Does it make you nervous that I have it? Or does it..." she continues to talk to Carmilla in her raspy voice as she pulls her fingers away and examines the wetness coating them, "excite you?" She wraps her lips around her fingers and sucks them clean. Carmilla can't control the whine that leaves her throat.

"Laura," Carmilla moans out pleadingly. The blonde traces along her vampire's thigh while she looks up at her.

"Need something, Carm?"

"Laura, please," she continues but doesn't finish her sentence. her hips buck when Laura's fingers near her entrance, but they pull back just as quick. Teasing. Carmilla's groan radiates unfettered anticipation; her body is begging for Laura even while the vampire struggles to put it into words.

"Please...?"

"Fuck, eat me!" Carmilla says with her eyes shut tight. Finally, Laura's mouth closes around her heat and licks through her with broad swipes, gathering as much of her as she can on her tongue. Carm's moan is so loud Laura is sure anyone in the immediate dorms can hear it, but she doesn't care in the moment because Carmilla is twisting against the ropes as Laura's mouth works on her clit, sucking it in and alternating between stroking it with her tongue and giving it hard licks, scraping her teeth against it lightly on more than one occasion, causing Carmilla to moan louder. 

Laura pulls back with a satisfied moan. She brings her hands up to spread Carm's lips open and licking through her again, focusing on her entrance and pushing her tongue in as far as she can manage. Carm's hips move against her face while Laura rubs the girl's clit with her thumb and pushes her face closer to get her tongue deeper so she can slide it in and out of her.

She only lasts a short time, but it's enough for Laura to become unbearably wet herself. Her fingers move down and rub her own clit as she lets Carmilla ride her tongue, feeling her flutter lightly around her tongue already. She lets out a long moan against Carm's center and pushes her tongue in as far as it can go, shaking her head from side to side, getting a burst of wetness on her tongue as Carmilla falls apart. Her thighs close around Laura's head and her hips buck. Laura come undone a second later, her hand moving quick between her legs as she pulls her tongue out and rubs Carm's clit to help her ride it out.

"That was a kick," Carmilla says while she's trying to catch her breath, limp against the chair. The ropes are almost all the way undone from how much Carmilla thrashed in her climax. Laura crawls back up and straddles the dark haired girls lap with a wide smile and kisses her softly to let her taste herself. 

Without warning, the vampire breaks free of her bindings. The rope breaks like uncooked spaghett and Laura is lifted and placed on her desk where she films her videos. "Your turn," she growls before pushing Laura back flat on the desk and sitting in the chair to treat herself to a nice reward for being well-behaved. 

 

 


	12. Rasputin

_Tags: Hollstein, Smut, Strap-on, no plot, drabble, got the title from the word of the day._

Her foot pressing Laura's hand into the couch cushion as she fucks her over the arm of the couch is an anchor that keeps both of them in the intensity of the moment. Laura with her face pressed into the dense fabric, her mouth unable to close for any longer than a few seconds; and Carmilla who is practically wrapped around the smaller girl gripping her hips and pulling her into every thrust to meet her hips hard. 

She bears down and holds her hips tighter as she leans over Laura, pushing her further into the arm rest, and pulls out only to snap her hips forward again and again as fast as she can, the whole time her foot keeping Laura's left hand immobilized, though it's not as if Laura could move anyway, and why would she want to?

Her moans are getting increasingly louder, mixing beautifully with Carm's, and the force of Carmilla's thrusts is quickly bringing her too close to the edge. Laura needs her.

"Carm," Laura moans pleadingly. Carmilla gets the message and pulls out, replacing the dildo with two fingers, and fucking her just as hard, if not harder, with the new angle. Laura grinds forward into the arm rest and her throat definitely should be getting hoarse from how much she's straining her vocal chords with these moans, but Carmilla loves it. She only moves her hand faster and harder, quickly bringing Laura to her orgasm.


	13. Good morning, gentle viewers

_Tags: Hollstein, Smut, semi-public sex, Kirsch_

"Carm, I have to," she tells the clingy dark-haired girl who's trying to pull her back into bed for more cuddles and sleep. 

"Nooo," the grumpy girl grumbles sleepily as she loses her grip on the blonde and feels her slip away to the kitchen. It's like this pretty much every morning, Laura wakes up early to film one of her videos to inform... some people about.. some stuff. she's not really sure, it tends to change every once in a while what she intends to tell her viewers. Sometimes it's about her and Carm, and sometimes it's about what disaster is going on in the world. Today it's about some zoo animals getting loose and going on a rampage in New York.

She can hear her girlfriend talking in her upbeat reporter voice in the kitchen all the way from in the bedroom, and an idea springs to mind. Sadly, it involves getting out of bed long before anyone should ever be meant to. Nine in the morning. How droll.

"On the weather front today, we'll have some light acid showers on the east coast. Make sure to bring your umbrellas!" 

Carmilla saunters into the room wearing just her underwear and walks up and leans against the island across from where Laura is currently sitting. The blonde falters in her rapid-fire news reporting as her eyes linger on Carmilla a bit too long; long enough for a smirk to find its usual resting place on Carmilla's lips.

She slides around the island top, her fingers drumming across the surface as she goes, and stops when she's just out of the camera's shot. Laura glaces over at her every now and again but, not surprisingly, keeps her report going. 

"On the other hand, reports say that that the stock market is going up-"

Carmilla gets on her knees and crawls under the counter until she's in front of Laura's bare legs, happy to see the girl is keeping it kinda classy, being presentable only from the waist up. She parts her legs easily and hears a notable hitch in Laura's voice as she continues talking. Man, can she talk.

_Not for long._

Carmilla usually spends hours teasing Laura until she's begging, but this time she doesn't spend much time on foreplay, deciding to change things up and give her cupcake a nice surprise for once. The involuntary gasp she hears when she parts Laura's lips with two fingers and presses her tongue flat between them was worth the change in her routine. She drags her tongue up slowly, changing the pressure ever so slightly and ending with her lips wrapped around Laura's clit.

The cupcake's hips tilt up into Carm's face ever so slightly, but still she continues to talk even as her voice becomes shakier and her sentences keep drifting off into nothing but whispered 'oh fuck's and 'keep going's that Carmilla listened and adhered to intently. 

She sucks on her clit hard, and soon she's pushing two of her fingers (which she had dutifully made sure to not let touch the floor) into her as her hips twitch and her breath comes out in panting gasps, the video forgotten, but not abandoned. The cupcake leans back in her chair and moans out her pleasure along with Carmilla's name while she works her up surprisingly fast. At this rate Laura will be coming in a matter of seconds.

Her fingers move slow and steady while her mouth is fast, precise, and hungry. Nothing could tear her away right now, she was so focused on giving Laura all the pleasure she possibly could. She didn't even notice when the front door opened and Kirsch walked into the kitchen holding a metal pan, but Laura did. She sat up straight immediately and smoothed out her hair which she had run her hands through one too many times. The sudden movement makes the feeling of Carmilla's fingers inside her a thousand times better and she struggles to regain her composure.

"Hey, little hottie, I just wanted to come by and return this dish," he says, clueless as every. Thankfully Carmilla is hidden because the island isn't see-through in any way. Speaking of Carmilla, she still hasn't stopped trying to devour Laura, so she tangles her hands in the girl's dark hair and pushes her head back a bit roughly before she cums in front of one of her very good friends that she would very much like to keep being able to look in the eye.

"Oh, thank y-you, Kircsssh, who'd you get tha-t from, though?" Laura asks, trying her best to keep her voice steady while she can feel her walls clenching around Carmilla's fingers with her impending orgasm. 

"Danny said you lent it to her a couple weeks ago-" at the mention of Danny's name, Carmilla curls her fingers inside of her and starts pumping them again, but faster this time, and somehow she manages to get her mouth back on her and was now sucking and nipping her clit roughly, but as quietly as possible. Laura, however, is overcome by her orgasm before she even realizes it and she nearly screams at the sudden onslaught, but manages to play it off as a weird Count von Count laugh while her thighs shake with severe intensity. She subtly leans back in the chair again as she leans her head back.

"O- ah hah hah, one dish pan! ah ha ha tw- two-" Laura's officially lost her mind. Carmilla mentally gives herself a pat on the back for that one, and runs her tongue through her folds again to lap at her as she slows down.

"Oookay. I'll... see you later then." He sets the pan down on the counter and leaves. For the love of all things Harry Potter Laura hopes Kirsch didn't realize what was going on. Her face flushes even more red at the thought, but that light and fluffy feeling overpowers her embarrassment while Carm cleans her up with her tongue and leaves a few soft kisses along her shaky thighs. She stands back up and gives Laura a lingering kiss on the lips before winking at the camera and then promptly going back to their bedroom to sleep some more.

  Laura leans on the island top and lets out a shuddering sigh, "holy Hufflepuff." 


	14. CPR

_Tags: Hollstein, Fluff, Kissing, dubious consent for kissing_

She's walking home from her last class of the day on a cloudy Wednesday afternoon. She had just left her biology class and felt the need to stop by the beach to de-stress from the amount of work put on her. Who knew medical school was going to be so hard?

However, when she gets to the shore she sees a woman laying still on the sand by the water wearing a two-piece bathing suit. The first thing that pops into Laura's mind is to go check to see if she's okay.

As she gets closer she starts to notice more. The woman's eyes are closed and her skin is sickly pale and her long dark hair is damp from the saltwater rushing up to slosh around her. She remains planted in the sand like an immovable structure. The last thing Laura notices is neither her chest nor her stomach are moving, and that's what sends Laura into action, finally utilizing her medical knowledge!

She kneels by the pale and mostly naked body and places two fingers on its wrist like she's practiced so many times. No pulse. Next she builds a small mound under the girls head to keep it steady and open her airway, and then she starts chest compressions, placing one hand over the heart and the other hand placed on top and pressing down rhythmically until she reaches thirty, though she scolds herself for losing count halfway through.

She takes a deep breath and leans down to cover the woman's mouth with hers and breathe air into her lungs, but suddenly the person under her starts moving, or more like she starts kissing her. And are those fangs?! What the f- She pulls away as fast as she can and stands up to look down at the dark-haired stranger in shock.

"What! Why would you pretend to be dead just to sexually harass some innocent girl?! Do you have fangs!?" she shouts. The pale girl sits up and stretches languidly with her arms in the air. Laura tries not to notice the way she presses her boobs together in the process.

"Why do you go around searching for dead people to kiss?"

Laura struggles with her words, her mouth falling open in shock and closing in frustration before the words finally come out, "I-it was CPR!"

"Didn't feel like CPR, Sun-dance." This woman and her winking and her witty banter and- and- Holy Hufflepuff, it's possibly even more frustrating than her classes! Laura better just give up while she has the chance and go home!

"Let's never talk about this again?" She covers her face with her hands and is shocked when suddenly the woman is in front of her pulling her hands away from her face. She's very close.

"Before we forget about this and go our separate ways..."

The next thing she knows, she's being pulled flushed against the woman's body and soft, cold lips are on hers, demanding entrance. She gasps and then an equally cold tongue grazes her tongue gently. It roams her mouth in an exploratory manner, flicking against the roof of her mouth and making Laura's knees go week. The woman holds on tight as she changes the angle of the kiss and sucks Laura's lower lip into her mouth before pulling on it with her teeth, the fangs she felt earlier thankfully retracted. She kisses her hard, and Laura lets her.

She even responds in kind, pulling the dark-haired girl closer by running her hands through her wet hair and grasping the back of her neck. She deepens the kiss, but eventually Laura runs out of breath -- which the other woman seems to have an endless supply of -- and has to gently push against her shoulders to tell her to stop. She pulls away, taking Laura's lower lip between her teeth and nibbling on it gently before she pulls away completely, and Laura sees her darkening brown eyes linger on her lips before they meet her eyes again.

"Never leave a girl hanging," the woman says breathlessly before she leaves Laura there with in her dazed state not knowing what just happened. The second she snaps out of it, she starts running after the mysterious girl.

 


	15. Staying in the closet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lazy writing but I don't caaaaaaaare~  
> Have a good day/night/afternoon and don't die.

_Tags: Lawstein, Smut, Consensual, but iffy at first cause they're enemies ofc, Small space, Enemies to fuck buddies._

The first time it happened, it was a mistake. Okay, maybe it wasn't _entirely_ a mistake, but the circumstances certainly didn't help their situation. By happenstance, they both ended up in the same tiny broom closet at the end of one of the class hallways trying to get away from the Zetas, who, for some reason, declared all-out war on the Summer Society plus Carmilla. The vampire is just offended that she's been grouped together with that bunch of mutts.

Carmilla had just finished feeding on a willing volunteer from the list that the school provided for all the vampires when Danny sprinted by her being chased by a crowd of Zetas. Of course, seeing Carmilla standing there, they decided to chase her too. She ran with Clifford until she saw her run into a broom closet, and now there they are. 

"Dammit, Elvira, move over!" Danny growls under her breath, trying to maneuver her long body around into a comfortable position in the cramped space.

"I'm _trying_!" Carmilla whispers back with a frustrated sigh. She wiggles up more to give Danny's legs more room and tries not to think about how close they are. Their faces are nearly touching, but they both have their heads turned away from each other to avoid that tragedy. "Stake me now," she mumbles under her breath.

"What was that?" Danny asks, leaning back as far as she can to glare at Carmilla. Strands of orange hair are starting to fall out of her pony tail and hang in front of her face, the heat radiating between them making her start to sweat.

"I said you smell like a fucking kennel and I want to get out of here now."

"You're not much better, formaldehyde breath!" Carmilla quickly covers the amazon's mouth with her hand as she hears footsteps approaching and then fading away almost as fast as they came.

"Keep your voice down! They'll hear us." The infuriating ginger licks her in response, and Carmilla quickly draws it back and wipes it on Danny's shirt as if her saliva is poison. For all she knows, it might be. They don't talk for the next couple of minutes, and it's almost comfortable. Danny stands there with her knees bent slightly, and Carmilla stands across from her leaning as much as she can against the opposite wall. You could probably fit one magazine between their chests, if you tried. Their boobs certainly don't help the situation.

"Why did you have to follow me? Couldn't you have found your _own_ closet?" Danny whispers angrily.

"I'm _sorry_ , I was too busy running for my life to consider your _tiny wittle puppy feewings_ and personal space! aww, how cute," Carmilla mocks, pouting her lip out. The taller girl growls and lunges at Carmilla, forgetting (some-fucking-how) that they're practically cheek to cheek together in this impossibly small broom closet, so she just ends up pushing Carmilla further into the wall. Very unfortunate for Carmilla, who only gave thought to how their legs were positioned when one of Danny's legs slides up between her thighs and makes contact with her core. Carmilla really wished it had hurt, and more importantly she wished her heart didn't skip a beat.

"Fuck!" Carmilla gasps out as quiet as she can, this time covering her own mouth, eyes like saucers in her surprise. She tries to ignore the pleasure pulsing through her just from that one action, but she's always had a hyperactive sex drive right after feeding. Dammit, but this is Danny Lawrence; she can't have this happen with her! 

"What is it now, fang face?"

"Nothing!" Carmilla snaps. Danny sighs and runs her fingers through her already messed up hair to get it out of her face.

"What is it?!" She snaps back. Carmilla lets her head fall back against the wall and curses whatever god or goddess or whatever got her into this position. It was Artemis wasn't it? That bitch.

"Your leg," the broody girl groans out between clenched teeth, the amount of arousal she's experiencing is bordering on painful at the moment. The other girl looks down at their positioning, her mouth opening and closing in her speechlessness, and Carmilla thinks she sees her face turn a shade redder but it could be the heat.

"Great," Danny sighs.

"Great?"

"Yeah. Great. I love this. Not _only_ am I being hunted by a bunch of immature fraternity bros, but also I have _you_ grinding on my leg like some sex crazed-"

"Sex crazed?!" She whisper-shouts, "You're the one with freakishly long legs! Where do you even put them when you sit in a damn car?!"

"They're _attached_ to me, you flea! I can't help it!"

"It's my biology, I can't help it either! So shut up and let's get the hell out of this closet!"

Danny tries her best to remove her leg, but ends up pushing it harder against Carm. They both stand stock still when Carmilla's moan rings out in the silence of the tiny closet.

"Ginger three, I think we're gonna have to-"

"No, shut up, fang-freak. We'll get out of this. We'll make it." Danny doesn't sound very sure of herself, but still she tries to lift Carmilla up instead of herself, but the room is so small that she can only lift Carmilla to move her closer, which does absolutely nothing to help their situation. It only creates more friction between Carm's clit and Danny's leg, and this time Carmilla can't control the way her hips roll into the movement. She whimpers pathetically against the side of Danny's face.

"Fuck, Danny, please. It's not going to work," she says in panting breaths. It's only getting more worse by the second, and she isn't even bothering to use a nickname. Carmilla hears her sigh in defeat and then the leg between her thighs tenses and one hand falls to her waist and urges her hips closer.

At the first slow roll of her hips against Danny's leg she has to bite her lip to stifle the moan. She can feel the blood rushing through her system at an alarming rate, and it only makes her clit pulse faster with her arousal. Who thought it was a good idea to link the two?? Artemis probably. Nevertheless, she moves her hips forward again harder, the seam of her jeans pushing against her clit deliciously. She can't hold back her moan.

"Carmilla, be quiet!" Danny urges, rolling her hips with Carmilla's to meet hers. On a particularly hard grind, Carmilla gasps too loudly for her liking. The red-head quickly connects their lips to get the girl to shut up. The vampire responds to the kiss immediately. She wraps her hands around Danny and places her two hands on the back of Danny's head to pull her deeper into the kiss while her hips shoot forward at a faster pace, but it's still not fast enough. She curses and bears down on the ground as best she can with her two feet and uses that leverage to speed up the grinding, putting her vampire strength into it to make the process go faster. In this position, Danny's starting to feel the effects too, and now it's not just Carmilla struggling to keep quiet.

"I don't fucking like you," the vampire mumbles between kisses and hushed gasps. They move together fast and efficient, and every time Danny's hips move forward, Carmilla's hips push hers back into the wall making an audible and rhythmic thumping noise.

"I don't like you either," the red giant responds, digging her nails into Carmilla's back and bucking her hips harder into Carmilla's almost delighting in the way her moans start to pitch up before Danny herself even sees a shadow of her own climax. "That's right, cum for me," she growls between increasingly sloppy kisses. Carmilla bares her teeth and bites down on Danny's lower lip in retaliation, but she doesn't stop grinding on her thigh. She's too far gone to stop now, and she can feel the end coming at any moment.

"Fuck!" Her scream is stifled by Danny's lips on hers again, demanding entrance like she belongs there. Part of Carmilla wants to kick her out of this closet right now, but another part of her really wants this, and probably has for a long time. She loses herself in her orgasm, arching her back against Danny, who lays kisses along her neck and gasps against it as she continues grinding relentlessly until she reaches her own peak, much more silently than Carmilla did, but just as powerful, if not more.

"So... that happened," she says to Carmilla, trying to catch her breath. Carmilla nods and runs a hand through her hair in exasperation. The ginger continues hesitantly, "Do you- maybe... want to..."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Carmilla grabs her hand and drags her back into the closet.


	16. Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been MIA. Posting to wattpad is a lot more simple than Ao3 in my opinion (even though I like Ao3 more).

_Tags: Hollstein, Light Smut, Drabble, fluff?_

Carmilla watches Laura from across the table at dinner. She's barely touched her own food because, to put it in the simplest of terms, all the food in the world wouldn't sate her hunger right now. No ocean could quench her thirst.

The only thing that can solve her problem is sitting across from her, talking about work or something and wrapping her fingers around the glass of water next to her plate. Carmilla watches her every move.

She watches how Laura grips the glass for a moment while she continues talking, resisting her habit of talking with her hands as she usually does.

She watches how she lifts it up to her mouth to let the glass press against her soft lips, parted in anticipated, and she imagines that she's that cup, kissing Laura senseless until she has to beg for air.

She watches when Laura drinks the cool liquid and marvels at how Laura's throat moves with each swallow, only enticing her more.

And then she can't watch anymore, so she shoots up out of her chair and over to Laura, ignoring the sound of Laura's cup breaking against the cool kitchen tile as she grabs her face and draws her into a deep, luft-filled kiss.

A kiss that, in no uncertain terms, ruins all other kisses. If Laura could have Carmilla kiss her like this for eternity, she would be one happy and breathless girl.

Laura decides dinner can wait, and four orgasms and a nap later, she doesn't regret that decision.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Neutron Stars

_Tags: Hollstein, smut? idfk. One of those metaphor things again._

The moment they were born--the moment their threads were twisted into existence--they were destined to meet and intertwine like shoe laces, or pinkie fingers. They were both born to honor this eternal promise of one day... one day. 

And they could feel it. The eternal pinkie promise that brought them together. They could feel how desperate they were to keep it, knowing that breaking it would cause them to lose themselves. That desperation showed through when they finally collided. 

Neutron Stars merging.

It felt like a precipice, the edge they were building to. They were staring into the deep dark below and wondering what was at the bottom--endless darkness, or a trampoline. Because although they both knew what they felt between them, there was still fear in how one wrong move could potentially destroy something great. 

So they were slow, and gentle in their merging. They took caution in their grazing fingertips, and care in their soft kisses. 

They edged toward their collision slowly, but it still felt like light-years were passing by with how fast it felt to them. Everything looks slow at a distance, and they were quickly closing it. 

When they came together, finally, in violent bursts of neon light behind eyelids and wracking pleasure, they rested in each others arms, glued to one another for what felt like the rest of eternity. 

It occurred to Carmilla in that moment when she finally had Laura falling apart under her gentle fingertips that she would never be the same again. Laura was... Laura is vibrant, and...

Carmilla never stood a chance. 

 


	18. Window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is the last post for this collection, sadly! I have a ton of fluff shots to post to the fluffier half of this collection. 
> 
> I'm going to start focusing on sticking to one universe and making stories longer than just one or two chapters.

_Tags: Hollstein, Smut_

 

It starts when Carmilla first walks into her new office. She's CEO of Lophii Inc., taking after her brother after he decided to retire early and move to Canada to live comfortably with his boyfriend Kirsch. She doesn't entirely hate the idea of taking over the company, but it isn't the top thing on her list of things she wants to do before she dies.

But, then she looks out the window and takes in the view... and she thinks maybe--just maybe--this job won't suck the fun out of life after all.

 

\--

  
Carmilla has the same pattern every day. Wake up, get dressed, get coffee, go to work, try to ignore the cute blonde that's sat at her desk in her office in the building across the street, get no work done, then go home. Boom. Easy. She's yet to learn her name, or even research her to see who the CEO of Boom Inc. is beyond what she's already seen from her... which is admittedly quite a lot.

Today, the woman decides to look up. Maybe she saw something out of the corner of her eye, or maybe she finally realized there is an actual wall of floor to ceiling windows that allows her to see out into the world, and for the world to see into her office.

Whatever it is, she looks up and she sees Carmilla sitting at her desk, raising her coffee cup to her lips and pausing midway when she sees the blonde looking at her.

She raises her cup up and nods her head. The business woman's salute. The other woman gives her a small smile and raises the cupcake in her hand before taking a bite of pure icing. 

Carmilla laughs and shakes her head, covering her smile with her cup. And that's the extent of their interaction for that day, not counting a few more glances in the blonde's direction.

  
The next day, Carmilla watches her neighbor lean over her desk as she writes something with a thick black marker. She tries her best not to let her gaze drift to her legs and lower back. That wouldn't be appropriate... would it?

But then the blonde is standing straight and turning toward the window with the paper in her hand.

**Hi, I'm Laura Hollis.**

She remembers reading that name somewhere. A young CEO with a bright future. That's what they always say, though, isn't it? Carmilla muses, standing and grabbing a marker of her own and a sheet of paper. The amount of time she spends on hers is probably twice as long as Laura did.

**Carmilla Karnstein. Guess I'm your neighbor, Cupcake.**

Laura blushes and scribbles on another piece of paper, her eyebrows creasing adorably just above the bridge of her nose. The paper is shoved against the glass. 

**I literally just told you my name! It's not 'Cupcake'**

The brunette only shrugs and gets back to her paperwork with a smirk when she sees Laura huff and sit back at her own desk.

Laura Hollis...

It goes like that for a while. Carmilla gets even more distracted during meetings every time she sees Laura sitting idle in her office doing her paperwork. One time, she actually manages to slip up and accidentally loses a client because she was too busy watching Laura talk on the phone, leaning back into the back of her black leather chair and letting her head loll to the side lazily.

  She gets revenge a few days later by making funny faces at her while she's talking with a client, and Laura is so adorably angry that she can't resist the solid ten minutes of laughter after the clients storm out of the room, and Laura can't seem to help her laughter either.

  
She wouldn't call it a crush... That's exactly what it is, but she wouldn't call it that.

Later, after the incident with their clients, she receives another old-fashion message from a certain smiling blonde.

**You're unprofessional.**

The brunette wishes Laura could hear her scoff, but she supposes seeing it will have to be enough.

**You're one to talk, Cupcake.**

Her message seems to confuse Laura, but Carmilla only laughs again and takes the sheet down, scribbling her number onto the back and holding it back up for Laura to see. This is about to get interesting.

Soon her phone buzzes with a text.

 **Laura** : _What do you mean, unprofessional? you're the one making faces during a meeting!_

 **Carmilla** : _Let's just say I had a good view from my office._

 **Laura** : _You don't mean..._

 **Carmilla** : _Oh, but I do. You're lucky nobody else saw._

 **Laura** : _How long?!_

Carmilla: I was in this office for a week before you noticed.

Suddenly, her phone starts ringing with the generic unknown caller ringtone. She answers and brings it up to her ear easily, and answers smoothly with a smile.

"Hello?"

"You've been _spying_ on me!?" It's her first time hearing Laura, but there's no way she could have expected the raspy edge to Laura's voice when she's incredulous, or how her pitch changes with how angry she is. It would be embarrassing to admit that it kind of turns her on.

"I tried to tell you, but..." She trails off while Laura keeps talking in the background. She can see her pacing around her office like a maniac. Biting her lip doesn't stop her smile from breaking past her indifferent mask.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this is happening..."

"Calm down, Cupcake, it's only natural. We have stressful jobs, and sometimes that stress needs to be... relieved."

"But- You saw, and that's-"

"I didn't mind." She shrugs, knowing that Laura can see her if she looks out the window. Out of the corner of her eye, she stops pacing abruptly, and her tone is soft and wary when she starts speaking again.

"Did you watch..?"

Carmilla is silent, and Laura finally looks up to see Carmilla's silent smirk and raised eyebrow.

" _Carmilla!!_ "

" _Relax_. I never watched. For too long. If that's something you're interested, though... that can be arranged. Maybe I can even... assist?"

In her office, the blonde looks flustered for a moment. Her mouth opens and closes like she can't find the words to answer to that, but eventually she just hangs up and goes back to work. Staunchly keeping her head down and staying focused on her paperwork, even as Carmilla eyes her from the other side of the street. 

The brunette finds herself smiling as she remembers the day she first moved into the new office, almost a month ago by now. The beautiful blonde was sitting at her desk with her legs spread, her hand moving quickly back and forth. Her head was thrown back against her chair, her mouth open in some kind of drawn out moan as she- that's all she let herself see before turning around and spending the next half hour in the bathroom, relieving her own stress.

If she didn't know right from undeniably and wholeheartedly wrong, she would have stayed to watch every time she saw her favorite CEO relaxing after a stressful day, rather than give the blonde time to finish. A shame she may never get that chance.

 

\--

 

On one particularly humid day in June, only a week later, Carmilla's at her desk doing her usual work when she sees movement out of the corner of her eye. The blonde is waving her arms. Everything about her screams anger and frustration. Her feet are firmly planted and her shoulders are tense. Near the door, two men stand with their hands clasped behind their backs, looking properly reprimanded, and across the street Carmilla leans back in her chair and smiles.

They leave after more angry gestures from the tiny blonde. Then Laura turns around and runs her hand through her hair, shooting a look over to Carmilla's office. Their eyes lock across the distance. 

Carmilla half expects her phone to ring when she sees the blonde pick up an object and bring it to her ear, but it doesn't. She says a few words into the receiver and puts it back down a moment later, her hand lingering on the edge of the desk, as if contemplating something. 

The brunette tears her eyes away from her window. She has a lot of work to get done by the end of the day, and if she doesn't then that'll mean that she needs to stay at least an extra hour after work to make up for lost time. She picks up her pen and starts rereading a section of the paperwork

Not a minute later, though, her phone vibrates.

 **Laura** : Look up

Her eyes widen comically, and her throat is dryer than the Sahara at the sight in front of her. Because holy fuck.

She scrambles to pick up her phone when she sees Laura's name pop up.

"Like what you see?" Laura's voice sounds deeper, raspier now that she isn't as angry as she was the last time they talked. It's practically irresistible, but not as irresistible as Laura sitting in her desk chair in the middle of her office half naked.

Right now she's glad she's the only one who can see Laura right now, because what would happen if the media found out the rising CEO of Boom likes to wear pink lace?

"Oh, Laura..." she tries not to sound so reverent and hungry, but in a moment like this, how else are you supposed to sound? How can she not want to be over there right now, pulling that lace down Laura's thighs and dropping down to her knees to- 

She hears Laura's moan, and it's only her moan that draws her attention to how Laura's hand's already found its way between her legs to rub tight circles into dampening lace.

"Tell me what to do, Carm," Laura pleads, her breath already quickening and hitching when she hits a particularly sensitive spot.

"Spread your legs wider," Carmilla says, rolling her own chair out so she can sit in the center of her office like Laura. Laura obeys easily, clutching the phone to her ear and moaning out quiet curses. "Good girl." 

" _Fuck_ ," Laura sighs out, laced with pleasure and impatience. "What next?"

"Take off your bra and play with your nipples," the brunette demands, biting her lip while she watches intently. Logically, she knows that Laura can stop this any time she wants by hanging up or saying stop, but part of her still feels unsure. 

Part of her feels like they could have done this better. Could have gone on a date, or at least talked to each other face to face. Or... at least without 15 feet of distance between them. But it's too late for hesitation because there's no going back now. The bra is off.

She hears the moment Laura starts rather than sees it. The moan is unbidden and louder than expected. Laura arches her back into it.

"You're perfect," Carmilla tells her through the phone. You're beautiful, is what she thinks, but doesn't say. She feels something stir low in her stomach and between her legs, and she knows she won't be able to go through this without anything on her end, so she undoes the button on her pants easily and slips her hand into her underwear. "Fuck."

Their eyes meet again, like all the times before, but this time with a heat and heady darkness that bolsters the moment, and makes this act of unprofessional-ism... somehow more than rebellion to their usual working lives. This is a mix of work and pleasure. A beautiful mix. They know this. 

"Touch yourself for me, _Laura_ ," Carmilla growls. Laura manages to raise her shoulder to keep the phone to her ear as she lowers her other hand back down to her waist and removes the lace quickly. Carmilla's fingers slide long her clit, through her wetness, and Laura's moans answer hers when she does the same. 

"Like that?"

"Yes, good girl," the brunette moans out. Laura whimpers, stuck under Carmilla's gaze. "I wish I could taste you right now. _God_ , Laura."

Her breath hitches audibly when the words slip out, but Laura moans so loud that Carmilla thinks she wouldn't actually need her phone to be able to hear it. 

"Fuck, tell me more," Laura gasps, throwing her head back and rolling her hips into her hand.

"I want to pin you against your window and fuck you until you can't breathe," Carmilla admits, two fingers slipping lower to enter herself. "Two fingers, Cupcake." She sees Laura push into herself with two fingers, slow at first, and then moving with more purpose. Carmilla tries her best to match her speed, but it's sort of difficult to see from all the way over there. 

"Carm, I want that too. I want you to-" Laura's sentence is cut off with her moan, and Carmilla smirks as if she was the one to make Laura sound like that.

"Want me to what?" Her voice is huskier with her arousal. She pumps her finger in and out of herself deftly, curling her fingers up to stroke along her wall when she drags her fingers back out

"Eat me, Carm, fuck me, do _whatever_ you want, I don't care!" Laura's shaky and wild. Carmilla knows that this is her second favorite Laura... (The first being the Laura that does all of this and still manages to hold a conversation with a complete stranger through window messages with all of the innocence in the world).

"If I were over there right now, you wouldn't even be able to think, let alone speak, Cupcake... I bet you're delicious," the brunette tells her, her confidence showing through, and causing Laura to arch her back and drive her fingers into herself deeper at the thought. 

"Oh god, Carm," she graons, writhing in her chair and moving her hips as she moves her hand faster and faster. "I'm gonna-"

"Not yet, Laura," Carm tells her, biting her lip hard and fucking herself faster, watching Laura hold herself back--willing herself not to cum, but unable to stop her hand from bringing her closer to the edge. Whatever she says is unintelligible, too broken up with her moans and panting, and Carmilla can't get enough. She wishes she could see this up close...

"Carmilla, I can't- _Please_!" she begs, not pulling any punches with how desperate she sounds. Carmilla wishes she could see how wet Laura is right now, but hearing is good enough. 

"You can cum, Laura." And she does. And again, if she didn't know that nobody else could see Laura, she would be seriously concerned about the news getting out that Laura Hollis is a screamer. She should probably move her phone away from her ear, but the sound is too good to miss out on.

She moves her own hand harder and faster, and the orgasm she brings herself too isn't very strong or satisfying, but only because she'd much rather be in Laura's arms, between her legs, inside of her. Anything but 15 feet away in separate rooms. If anything, it only makes her want Laura even more. 

"That was- holy-"

"That was _anything_ but holy, Laura..." Carmilla says with a smug smirk. Laura barely has the energy to send her a glare.

"Maybe we should.. go out sometime. Like..."

"..On a date?" Where did her heart go? It stopped beating.

"Yeah." Oh, there it is. She sighs contentedly, and answers slowly with a smile.

"I'd like that."

"Cool." Laura Hollis, naked and thoroughly self-fucked, smiles shyly.

 


End file.
